


The Lake

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Community: fic_promptly, Dean and Kids, Dreamwidth, Episode: s01e03 Dead in the Water, Flash Forward, Gen, Maine (Location), POV Dean Winchester, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam is loved, Time Travel, Weechesters, Young Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Sam is the sun. And when Dean meets Lucas Barr for real, he's going to be ready.





	The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Two prompts from fic_promptly: Weechesters, day at the beach, and any fandom/any character/paing, sundrenched.

They are in Maine, and the room they're staying in is only a short walk from the beach. It's cold as hell in the morning here, and by the time you've layered yourself with everything you need to get out the door in the morning it all raises 40 degrees and is sweltering like summer anywhere else.

They unbundle after breakfast and Dean says, "Wanna go for a walk, Sammy?"

There's something itching underneath Dean's skin, making him restless. He wants to see Sam in the sun, in the water, having a good time.

And it works.

They're out at the beach, by a lake, a dark lake like sludge lines the bottom and reflects brown and black into the water. A lake in Maine doesn't look prestine, except the man-made ones with sand that's deliberately white.

He spends the day on guard against horseflies so that Sammy can just enjoy himself.

Sammy needs that. It's so rare for them to just enjoy themselves, and Sammy needs to be a kid, at least a little bit longer.

The sun is so sweltering it only makes the frigid morning seem more bizarre and he can't wait to be in a state where it's summer all day long, but when the sun comes out and wraps its beams around little Sammy, he knows--

Sam is everything.

Sam _is_ the sun.

Look at him there.

The best kid anyone could ever ask for for a little brother.

*~*~*

A few hours later, he's restless for a different reason. They look out over the lake and the air is weird, thick with something, not anything visible but--

 _Come play with me_.

Time stands still and then moves forward--Dean is suddenly feeling too big for his size and he has a headache to beat the band but for a second he sees a kid, long hair, drawing beside some army men.

 _Name one kid you even know_.

Who is that?

But he knows--the kid who's drawing, his name is Lucas, and somehow...he's going to meet him one day. He knows he will.

Maybe by then he'll be the big brother who knew what to do about his geek brother, Sam. Maybe he'll have it figured out.

Maybe.

Until then...he knows Sam is the sun. And that's all. He'll hold on to that and hope that he figures it out along the way. Because Sam is worth it.


End file.
